entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anime-Fussball-Special
center Die Fußball-WM ist in vollem Gange und auch wenn das deutsche Team leider schon ausgeschieden ist, haben wir uns die WM zum Anlass genommen, um den Fußball in Japan und in Anime auf den Grund zu gehen. __TOC__ Fußball als Mannschaftssport in Japan thumb|110px Fußball ist in Japan der zweitbeliebteste Mannschaftssport, nur Baseball ist noch populärer. Der Teamsport kam schon früh durch britische und niederländische Händler nach Japan, war aber lange Zeit eher unbekannt und nur unter Studenten populär. Das änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als 1964 die olympischen Spiele nach Tokio kamen. Weitere Höhepunkte waren die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2002, die in Südkorea und Japan stattfand. In diesem Jahr schaffte es die Nationalmannschaft sogar ins Viertelfinale, genauso wie 2010 in Südafrika, wo die Mannschaft im Elfmeterschießen gegen Paraguay ausschied. 2018 machte Belgien den Japanern im Viertelfinale mit einem 3:2 den Garaus. Die japanische Fußballmannschaft Die japanische Mannschaft zählt seit den 1990er Jahren zu den stärksten asiatischen Fußballteams. Sie gewann seitdem viermal die asiatischen Fußballmeisterschaften und ist somit Rekordtitelträger. Im Jahr 1998 konnten sich die Japaner erstmals für die Weltmeisterschaft qualifizieren, aber bisher schaffte es das Team noch nicht über das Viertelfinale hinaus. In der Fifa-Weltrangliste liegt Japan auf den 61. Platz. Entwicklung des Fußballs in Japans Es ist nicht bekannt, wann das erste Fußballspiel in Japan ausgetragen wurde. Jedoch fand bereits 1917 das erste Länderspiel gegen China statt, welches Japan 0:5 verlor. Seit 1921 wurde auch ein landesweiter Vereinspokal ausgetragen. Im selben Jahr wurde der JFA, der nationale Fußballverbund, gegründet, welcher aber erst seit 1929 Mitglied der Fifa ist. Damals war der Sport insbesondere bei Studenten sehr beliebt, da die zu dieser Zeit sehr an der westlichen Kultur interessiert waren. Mit den olympischen Spielen im eigenen Land im Jahr 1964 war ein Wendepunkt im japanischen Fußball erreicht. Erstmals hatte die japanische Bevölkerung großes Interesse am Fußball und dem Erfolg der eigenen Mannschaft. Man engagierte sogar einen deutschen Fußballtrainer, Dettmar Cramer, der die japanische Mannschaft bis ins Viertelfinale führte. Fußball in Animes thumb|120px Mit den Jahren gewann Fußball immer mehr an Popularität. Auch Mangas, Animes und Videospiele beschäftigten sich seit den 1980er Jahren mit Fußball. In dieser Zeit entstanden Serien wie Captain Tsubasa oder Ganbare! Kickers. Doch so richtig los ging es erst in den 1990er Jahren, als die ersten Asienmeisterschaften 1992 ausgetragen wurden. Das japanische Team qualifizierte sich für die Endrunde und ging sogar als Sieger daraus hervor. Ein weiterer wichtiger Schritt war 1993 die Gründung der J. League. Die J. League erfreut sich seitdem großer Beliebtheit und umfasst heute im Profibereich zwei Divisionen mit insgesamt 30 Mannschaften. Auch die Zuschauerzahlen schossen in die Höhe. Im Jahr 2003 verfolgten im Laufe der Saison 6,8 Millionen Zuschauer die Spiele. Daher ist es gar nicht verwunderlich, dass viele Sport-Anime sich um Fußball drehen. Aber nicht nur Sport-Anime haben den berühmten Ballsport aufgenommen, auch große Franchises wie One Piece oder Detektiv Conan haben Fußball-Specials. Einflussreiche Fußball-Anime Captain Tsubasa thumb|480px|center Wenn es um das Thema Fußball geht, kommt man nicht an Captain Tsubasa vorbei, einem der unzweifelhaft einflussreichsten Manga und Anime überhaupt. 1980 veröffentliche Mangaka Yoichi den ersten Entwurf, was bei der Leserschaft des Shonen-Jump-Magazins auf Begeisterung stieß und so wurde die Serie schließlich ausgebaut. Sie trug maßgeblich dazu bei, die Begeisterung der Japaner für den Sport anzuheizen. Das Konzept der Geschichte könnte einfacher, aber erfolgreicher nicht sein: Tsubasa Ozora will eines Tages zu den besten Fußballern gehören und Japan zum Weltmeistertitel führen. Nach einem Umzug in die Stadt Nankatsu werden bald Gegner zu Freunden und Tsubasa erarbeitet sich mit seiner neuen Mannschaft hart einen Erfolg nach dem nächsten. Die Serie begeistert mit einer packenden Story und positiven Grundwerten: Freude und Leidenschaft am Sport, Teamgeist, Einsatzbereitschaft und Kampfeswillen sind die großen Themen. Nachdem der Anime so gut in Japan ankam, wurde er schnell in viele andere Länder exportiert, darunter Italien, Frankreich, Spanien und Mitte der 90er Jahre schließlich auch nach Deutschland. Lediglich in England blieb die Serie weitgehend unbekannt. Viele namhafte Spieler wurden durch die Serie inspiriert, überhaupt mit dem Fußball zu beginnen oder haben sich den ein oder anderen Trick abgeschaut. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass das Trikot der japanischen Nationalmannschaft zur WM eine spezielle Beflockung erhielt und zum besonderen Anlass noch ein Remake der Serie produziert wird, das inzwischen dritte seiner Art. Inazuma Eleven thumb|500px|center Jedem, der gegen Ende des letzten Jahrtausends geboren wurde, ein offener Liebhaber des Ballsports ist und nachmittags auf RTL II stets den Pokito-Programmblock mitverfolgte, dürfte Inazuma Eleven ein Begriff sein. Die Serie aus dem Jahre 2008, die mit ihrem Zeichenstil an Professor Layton erinnert und den Fußball auf phantasievolle Art und Weise behandelt, dreht sich um den jungen, aufstrebenden Torwart Mark Evans (im Original: Mamoru Endou), dem Enkel einer wahren Fußballlegende. Doch Marks Karriere droht schon das Aus, bevor sie richtig begonnen hat: Seine Mannschaft besteht nur aus sieben Spielern und wenn er nicht bald eine funktionierende Schulmannschaft zusammenstellt und gegen die prestigeträchtige Mannschaft der Royal Academy gewinnt, muss sein geliebter Fußballclub schließen! Doch Mark ist niemand, der einfach aufgibt: Schnell poliert er die Mannschaft der Raimun Middle School auf und bald greifen sie nach den sprichwörtlichen Sternen: Einer Teilnahme am Soccer Frontier Tournament! Giant Killing thumb|500px|center Während Captain Tsubasa und Inazuma Eleven einige fantastische Elemente enthalten, hebt sich Giant Killing wohlwollend von der Masse der anderen Fußball- und Sportanime ab und wirft einen deutlich realistischeren Blick auf das Geschehen in der Fußballwelt. Hier wird kein Schul- oder Jugendteam mit beinahe unbesiegbaren Protagonisten auf dem Weg zur Weltspitze beschrieben. Es handelt sich um einen normalen Verein samt Spielbetrieb und Umfeld, wie es auch so in der Realität existieren könnte. Der Anime widmet sich den einzelnen Spielern samt ihren Stärken und Schwächen, und nimmt sich zudem Zeit für das Management und die Fanbase. Das Team um East Tokyo United (ETU) hat ernste Probleme: Zwar konnte sich der Verein jahrelang in der Japanischen Profiliga halten, steht jedoch immer kurz vor dem Abstieg. Eine Reihe von Trainerwechseln und eine Serie aus Niederlagen helfen da nicht weiter: Die Mannschaft harmoniert nicht, die Moral der Spieler ist am Boden und die Fans wenden sich frustriert vom Verein ab. Schließlich wird Takeshi Tatsumi vom Vorstand Kousei Gotou verpflichtet, der dem Verein wieder zu altem Glanz verhelfen soll. Takeshi ist ein ehemaliger Fußballspieler der sich einen Namen als Trainer eines Amateuerteams in England gemacht und mit den Underdogs wesentlich stärkere Gegner besiegt hat: Das sogenannte Giant Killing. Special: Detektiv Conan thumb|500px|center In Detektiv Conan spielt Fußball eine größere Rolle, als man bei einer Detektiv-Serie vielleicht vermuten würde. So war der Hauptcharakter Conan, als er noch Shinichi Kudo war, ein ausgezeichneter Hobbyfußballer. Aber auch als Conan bleibt der Sport in seinem Leben präsent. So hat der Professor Hiroshi Agasa ihm einen Gürtel entwickelt, der einen Fußball aufblasen kann, welchen Conan mit seinen Powerkickboots mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf seine Feinde schießt, um diese außer Gefecht zu setzen. In der Serie tauchen auch immer wieder die fiktiven J-Ligisten Tokyo Spirits und Big Osaka auf. Im 16. Kinofilm „Der 11. Stürmer“ geht es um den ehemaligen Fußballstar Nakaoka, der sich auf einem Rachefeldzug befindet, da der Krankenwagen seines Freundes, dem kleinen Jungen Tomofumi, von Fans aufgehalten wurde. In diesem Film ist der Fußball ein zentrales Thema. Special: One Piece Yume no Soccer Ou! thumb|500px|center Natürlich kommt auch der Klassiker unter den Shounen-Anime nicht ohne Fußball aus. Das fünfminütige Special entstand anlässlich der Weltmeisterschaft 2002 im eigenen Land und kam mit dem dritten Film der Reihe „Chopper auf der Insel der seltsamen Tiere“ ins Kino. Dabei treten Ruffy und die Strohhutbande (Zorro, Lysop, Chopper und Sanji) im Finale des großen Grand-Line-Cups gegen ein Allstarteam ihrer bisherigen Gegner (Buggy, Hachi, Jango und Mr. 2) an. Nun muss das Elfmeterschießen unter den Piraten entscheiden, wer König des Fußballs ist. Nicht nur zollt das Special mit der Erwähnung des Drive Shots einen Tribut an Captain Tsubasa, witzigerweise hat auch One-Piece-Schöpfer Eiichiro Oda als Kommentator und verrückter Fußballfan einen wichtigen Auftritt. Kategorie:RainA